


RougH (in progress)

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, i just thought theyd be cute together, idk? this is kind of new to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has secretively lusted after Ron for years; he finally got into a relationship with him. However, he is a little disappointed, and Ron wants to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ron sat up against the bark of the tree, panting. A quiet moan of finality escaped from his lips, as Harry's head emerged from under the invisibility cloak. 

"That was the best one yet," Ron whispered enthusiastically, trying not to sound weary at Harry's sloppy blow jobs. (Even if they weren't the best, Harry gave them, so they were amazing.) Ron wrapped his arms loosely around Harry as Harry nudged his way into the crevice of Ron's neck. 

They were at their usual meeting place: the edge of the Forbidden Forest, sitting against their favourite tree....the moans of the forest, masking Ron's as Harry went down on him. 

"We should head back soon, before a someone happens by..." Harry suggested tiredly. Harry inched closer to Ron, who wrapped his arms tighter. Harry melted into Ron's neck, smelling his musk and sweat. He smelled faintly of Mrs. Weasley's knit sweaters and sex, everything to which Harry found a loving familiarity. 

"A few more minutes..." Ron blissfully whispered. With the after affect of sex wearing off, the cold chill of a clear night seeped underneath the cloak and around their bodies. Ron cuddled Harry closer, in hope to protect him from the frigid outside. "The closer he is to me, the safer he his" was a motto Ron lived by, ever since he met Harry at the train station, the first year of Hogwarts. 

A distant werewolf howl sent both of them packing back to the castle dormitory. Ron threw the invisibility cloak over themselves quickly, and Harry was sure it was stained with some of Ron's load. 

They rushed back into the castle, going up the still stairs and sleeping paintings, passing the classrooms and other House dormitories. The cloak did not mask the sound of their rushing footsteps, which alerted Mrs Norris of mischief, as she hissed and ran off to find Filch. The armored knights glinted in the moonlight, giving the castle an eerie undertone, to which Ron was actually afraid. "We need to hurry" he thought as they rounded the corner to the opening of the Gryffindor common room.

"Banana fritters..." Harry said urgently, ready to safely get back into the common room before they were spotted. 

The fat lady suspiciously hesitated to open the portal. "The third time this week!" she hissed at the two boys eagerly hopped into the common room. 

The room was vacant and the embers in the fire still faintly glowing with heat. Ron and Harry slid off the cloak and headed to the softest couch in front of the fire. They used the cloak as a blanket, giving them the appearance of two floating heads. The two of them sided up together on one side of the sofa. Harry drifted to sleep first, as Ron stood watch over him for a few minutes before he dozed himself. They awoke to the sound of Seamus Finnigan snickering, as he emerged from the steps of the boy's dormitory in the early morning light.

" _Rough_ night, was it Potter?" Seamus half-giggled. He and Hermione were the only two aware of the little transactions happening between Ron and Harry. (Seamus accidentally stumbled upon the two snogging in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.) He always woke up early to make sure no Gryffindor would find the two boys huddled together on the couch. 

"Not as rough as I wanted to" admitted Harry disappointingly. Ron pondered what Harry said for a moment, and kissed him hard. Harry melted into the kiss immediately, even though it was only supposed to be a peck. He put both hands on Ron's head, and dragged him into the kiss further, dragging his tongue across the tops of Ron's lips, prodding him trying to get them to part. Harry wanted to explore Ron's mouth, learn every inch of it. Run his tongue along each individual tooth, map out the roof of his mouth, touch each taste bud on Ron's tongue with his own. Learn each crevice and dip by heart. He wouldn't mind taking an exam on Ron, he was sure to ace it. 

Of course, Harry would have continued the kiss if Seamus didn't interrupt them with a stifled laugh. 

"Not as rough, eh?" Ron flustered, from the kiss and from what he was about to say, "I'll fix that tonight." he pecked Harry's cheek and walked off the the dorms to change into today's clothes. Harry slumped back into the cushions, happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration. Throughout the day, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Ron had said, The phrase "I'll fix that tonight" slithered in and out of his mind. It sounded like a lusty whisper coming from Ron's lips, a promise. It worried Harry, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought, which awarded him a very confused and angry look from Snape when he came back to reality in Potions.  
He couldn't shake Ron's tight grip from his shoulders. Harry still felt his ghostly stomach moving up and down to his breaths, and sworn he could even hear Ron's heart beat if he listened hard enough. It was almost as if, every time Ron touched him, fire was ignited within. His body filled with warmth and he felt a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes. Harry exasperatedly moaned, wishing for more of Ron's touch in more places.

The two boys only got together after the Triwizard Tournaments, when Ron realised he could no longer live without Harry, and had to be by his side to protect him from harm. Since then, every month had been something new: sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest to do their forbidden deeds, hiding under the stands of the Quidditch field, mucking around in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (who especially got a kick from hanging around the two boys while they made out, one pleasantry she could admit to enjoy). Harry and Ron spent most their time together, and when they were apart, longed for each other's touch. 

Once in awhile, Ron would sneak his hand to Harry's to hold it during Potions, when Snape wasn't looking of course. Other times he was more risky, trailing his hand up Harry's thigh, coming to rest centimeters away from Harry's crotch. This made Harry sexually frustrated, especially when Ron started to draw little circular motions on his erogenous zones.  
This is exactly what Ron did today. Except... He added a bit more.

Ron reached around Harry's leg this time, and grasped his inner thigh firmly, which made Harry jump. He didn't think Ron would ever grab him there, luckily no one noticed the small gasp Harry emitted. Ron trailed his finger lightly, and hovered it right over the tip of Harry's dick, which was starting to drip with anticipation. Harry blushed the same colour as Ron's hair, and noticed Ron's face redden with his next act. He started to gently rub Harry's shaft with the palm of his hand, but to Harry's dismay, Snape called an early end to class, and hurried everyone out of his room angrily while he packed up his briefcase. "He seems to be in a hurry" thought Ron. Harry didn't notice Snape. 

Ron was up and out of his seat before Harry even saw him leaving the class. When he looked up, the seat next to him was empty. He rushed out of the room, confused why Ron didn't wait for him, but didn't see him down the corridor. He walked to his next class alone, awkwardly holding his _A History of Magic_ book in front of his slightly damp pants. 

~

While Harry was in a land of imagination, Ron didn't have the slightest idea what being more "rough" meant. After that little incident in Snape's potions class, every time he saw Harry he was in a drunken stupor, starring off into oblivion, with a pleasant look on his face. Every time Harry caught Ron starring, however, Ron flushed and quickly looked away.

WIP


End file.
